narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Taijutsu
Taijutsu requiring chakra It was mentioned on the page that "Taijutsu typically does not require chakra". But chakra is required even to live and is being constantly used up and replenished. Chakra can be called as stamina or energy. To perform simple martial arts techniques or to do hand to hand combat, stamina or energy is required. Therefore, even the simplest things such as to walk or to kick require chakra. So doen't every Taijutsu requires chakra?--Aizaz Arif (talk) 14:48, October 16, 2016 (UTC) :No response?--Aizaz Arif (talk) 18:15, October 28, 2016 (UTC) ::This is it. No response till yet? I think I will have to change whatever I think.Aizaz Arif (talk) 10:35, November 16, 2016 (UTC) :::I don't agree with it myself. Even though Taijutsu doesn't 'require' chakra for the most basic hand to hand combat, as you say, it's always there and the majority of Taijutsu even uses chakra for the attacks. Gentle Fist, Chakra Enhanced Strength, Eight Gates techniques... all of them chakra dependent.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 10:43, November 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::Then should we change it?--Aizaz Arif (talk) 10:46, November 16, 2016 (UTC) :::::Well, no, because technically it's correct. The very most basic Taijutsu really requires no and uses no chakra. But since chakra is what keeps everyone alive on the Naruto Earth, one kinda needs chakra to use Taijutsu, because without it, he or she wouldn't be alive. And then as I mentioned, all advanced Taijutsu makes use of chakra, either releasing it, using it to boost physical strength or speed etc. so maybe it should be slightly reworded, that in its most basic principle, Taijutsu doesn't use chakra, but it can be augmented with chakra to achieve much better results and effects. EDIT: Upon checking the article, it says it all already, what is there to change?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:09, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Taijutsu not typically needing chakra is something stated right in the manga itself. According to Ebisu's big long explanation, using taijutsu only drains the user's stamina, whereas nin/genjutsu has the extra step of converting stamina into chakra. Honestly, the idea that chakra acts as a life force and that all living things generate it seems to have only come about later in the series, since according to his version a ninja's default state is having 100% stamina and 0% chakra. Part 2's treatment of chakra seems to contradict a lot of things like this from early on in the series.--BeyondRed (talk) 03:30, November 17, 2016 (UTC) :Perhaps you are correct BeyondRed. That seems to be the case.--Aizaz Arif (talk) 08:10, November 17, 2016 (UTC) ::So the original concept was, that Stamina equaled one's sum of both physical and mental energies and those get converted to chakra for Nin and Gen and spent directly for Tai and that in default state one has no chakra unless converted? Yeah, I think that idea was changed VERY early on though, as Kakashi told to Sasuke that running out of chakra equals death, so one has to have some chakra at all times to live. In the updated 'lore' or post-retcon whatever, even Taijutsu kinda 'requires' chakra, because with no chakra one is dead and with very low chakra, one might be unconscious or have difficulty even moving a muscle. So not only is chakra required to live and function, but in most cases Taijutsu gets enhanced with chakra anyway. So maybe it should be reworded to: *while Taijutsu by definition/conceptually doesn't require a use of chakra to perform it, most Shinobi use chakra to enhance their physical prowess like strength or speed and some Taijutsu techniques blatantly require chakra to perform* or so--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 21:04, November 17, 2016 (UTC) :::The weird thing is, there were already signs of "everybody always having chakra" from before Ebisu's explanation, so it doesn't seem to be a hard retcon where the entire concept was changed. There were already concepts like the chakra network and Eight Gates, and Ino mentions sensing Team Dosu's chakra in the Forest of Death. Maybe the idea is that chakra always exists but isn't actually being expended by regular taijutsu, just like it isn't expended by walking/running/jumping even though chakra is seemingly required to live.--BeyondRed (talk) 21:36, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Madara Acknowledging Guy Just throwing out there that Madara had the power of the Ten-Tails with him at the time. I doubt Chen would've been able to fight Madara at his base (no Ten-Tails chakra) and come out of it unscathed. Alive (probably more than likely) but not unscathed. KoPLeaderKiactu (talk) 15:38, July 17, 2019 (UTC) :What is your point? Also Chen is completely non-canon.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 16:05, July 17, 2019 (UTC)